1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner heat-exchanger and more particularly to an air conditioner heat-exchanger which has an arrangement of a plurality of heat transfer tubes on flat fins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air conditioner in accordance with a first embodiment, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a plurality of flat fins(100) arranged in parallel at a predetermined interval allowing air to flow therebetween for heat transference and a plurality of heat transfer tubes(200) perpendicularly inserted to the plurality of flat fins(100) to which the temperature of a coolant is transferred while being flown inwards, and at the same time, being contacted to air for heat-exchange. At this time, the plurality of the heat transfer tubes(200) are vertically (A), horizontally (B) and continuously arranged at a predetermined interval toward the air flowing direction (shown as an arrow).
In addition, a conventional air conditioner in accordance with another embodiment, as shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of flat fins(100) are arranged in parallel at a predetermined interval allowing air to flow therebetween for heat transference and a plurality of heat transfer tubes(200) perpendicularly inserted to the plurality of flat fins(100) to which the temperature of a coolant is transferred while being flown inwards, at the same time, being contacted to air for heat-exchange.
At this time, the plurality of heat transfer tubes(200) are vertically arranged in a series at a predetermined interval while being horizontally arranged in a continuous zigzag manner. Here, for the easy explanation, the plurality of the heat transfer tubes(200) are numbered, where 201 is given specifically for those aligned vertically at a first column at the left end of the flat fins(100), 202 for those aligned at a second column at the center of the flat fins(100), and 203 for those aligned at a third column at the right end of the flat fins(100).
Accordingly, the heat transfer tubes(201) at the first column and those(203) at the third column are horizontally at an equal height. However, the heat transfer tubes(202) at the center column are positioned between those(201) at the first column and those(203) at the third column leaving a predetermined base height which results in a different height arrangement from those at the first and third columns. An unexplained character, P, is for a dead air region.
As the air conditioner is operated, the conventional air conditioner heat-exchangers carry out heat-exchange in a cooling cycle of a coolant (not shown) where the coolant is infused and circulated at the heat transfer tubes(200), thereby being heat-exchanged by the air flowing along the arrow direction. At this time, if a slit type of pattern (not shown), a louver type of pattern (not shown) or the like is placed on the plurality of flat fins(100), the air flow is mixed and changed into turbulent air flow to permit the dead air region (P) to be reduced, thereby promoting the heat-exchange effect.
However, there is a problem in the first embodiment of conventional air conditioner heat-exchanger in that the heat exchange effect is substantially deteriorated due to the influence of the dead air region as the heat transfer tubes(200) are arranged in the identical direction with that of the air flow, as shown in FIG. 1.
Furthermore, there is another problem in another embodiment of the conventional air conditioner heat-exchanger in that even if the heat-exchange effect is promoted as the heat transfer tubes(202) at the second column are arranged at a different height from those at the first column excluding the influence of the dead air region formed by the heat transfer tubes(201) at the first column, the air flow is particularly reduced and the heat-exchange effect is substantially deteriorated as the third heat transfer tubes(203) are arranged at the identical height to those(201) at the first column in parallel, thereby being influenced by the dead air region (P) thereof.